Predator's alert
by KuSen
Summary: Beberapa makhluk predator bernama Ghoul kini hidup membaur bersama manusia guna mempermudah mereka mencari mangsa. Jika kau tahu bahwa temanmu adalah salah satu dari mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Ghoul!AU. KageHina.


**Predator's Alert**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Pair: KageHina

Warning: Ghoul!AU. Sho-ai. Gore yang tidak terlalu berlebihan (mungkin). Tentu sebagian refrensi dari Tokyo Ghoul karya Ishida Sui.

Summary: Beberapa dari makhluk predator bernama Ghoul kini hidup membaur bersama manusia guna mempermudah mereka mencari mangsa. Jika kau tahu bahwa temanmu adalah salah satu dari mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?.

Fanfic ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara materiil. Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan malam, mata itu menyalang tajam.

Menatap lapar pada punggung mangsa yang saat ini tengah mencoba kabur darinya. Sepasang bola mata hitam dengan pupil bewarna merah tersebut mengikuti penuh awas setiap pergerakkan targetnya. Di balik topeng gagak yang ia kenakan, tanpa terasa ia telah meneteskan air liurnya. Menjilat bibirnya, dirinya membayangkan setiap organ dari sang mangsa yang sudah berhasil ia tangkap, mengoyaknya, sebelum akhirnya memakan dengan lahap.

_Ahhh_, dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sungguh sangat disayangkan pada nasib seorang remaja yang menjadi target dari makhluk mengerikan di belakangnya saat ini. Dirinya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, semua karena kegiatan di kelasnya yang mendekati perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, membuatnya pulang sampai malam seperti ini. sungguh, dirinya pun tidak pernah menyangka akan kejadian yang diterimanya ini. Perjalanan menuju kediaman sang orang tua terhalang begitu saja oleh sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang sudah menargetkannya sebagai santapan. Menghadang jalannya.

Mendecih, Ia tahu makhluk apa yang mengejarnya saat ini. Dilihat dari cairan aneh yang mengeras berbentuk dua sulur tentakel yang muncul pada punggung makhluk tersebut, sosok itu adalah pemangsa manusia yang biasa disebut dengan Ghoul. Sementara tentakel yang muncul dari punggungnya adalah Kagune, tepatnya Kagune milik sosok tersebut bertipe Rinkaku. Ia tahu banyak soal ini, karena dirinya sering membaca berita mengenai Ghoul yang telah membunuh ataupun memangsa banyak manusia.

Dan sekarang gilirannya, kah, yang akan dimangsa?.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, terus berlari, tentu saja ia masih ingin hidup. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tidak ingin dimangsa dengan mudah begitu saja. Banyak hal yang masih ingin ia lakukan, dirinya masih ingin mengerjar impiannya di masa yang akan datang. Langkah-langkah cepat terus ia lakukan, tanpa terasa tubuhnya telah membawanya pada sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan. Memasuki gedung tersebut, pandangannya segera mengedar ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"A-Aku harus segera bersembunyi!"

Ucapnya di tengah-tengah tarikan napasnya. Ia berpikir, berlari terus seperti tadi sepertinya akan percuma saja, tenaganya akan segera habis dan akhirnya makhluk itu pun berhasil menangkapnya. Sungguh, tidak ingin sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan sang predator teratas. Menemukan lokasi yang menurutnya tepat, sesegera mungkin ia mendudukkan diri pada sebuah celah antara lemari besi dan dinding, napasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

'Tenanglah..., tenanglah...'

Batinnya berucap seraya menutup mulutnya erat dengan kedua telapak tangannya, takut-takut jika dirinya sampai membuat suara yang tidak perlu dari deru napas yang sudah putus-putus tersebut. Tangannya dengan gemetar mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, dalam keadaan panik pula ia mencari telepon gengamnya disana. Setidaknya ia harus memanggil para Merpati saat ini, menginformasikan penyerangan Ghoul yang ia terima. Atau jika beruntung, dapat menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin.

'Sial..., kenapa harus terjadi padaku.'

Pintu masuk gedung tua tersebut didobrak begitu saja. Dua buah sulur seperti tentakel segera mengacak-ngacak benda apapun yang berada di dalamnya, merusaknya tanpa ampun. Hempasan benda-benda kecil yang terkoyak itu tanpa sengaja terlempar tapat mengenai pipi sang pemuda yang sejak tadi tengah bersembunyi. Menciptkan sebuah luka gores.

Sang predator menyeringai puas.

"Percuma saja kau sembunyi dariku, bodoh!" salah satu tentakelnya yang bewarna ungu kemerahan itu bergerak cepat melewati celah dinding dan sebuah lemari besi. "Baumu sudah tercium olehku."

Sebelum akhirnya, kagune itu berhenti tepat menusuk perut sang korban.

"ARGH!"

Jeritan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan pun terdengar. Sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa tempat persembunyiannya akan diketahui secepat itu. Perutnya tertusuk, berusaha melepaskannya juga percuma, yang ada tentakel itu semakin dalam menusuk perutnya. Menembus tubuhnya.

Ia sukses memuntahkan darah.

Dengan pasrah tubuhnya kini perlahan terangkat. Tidak sampai disitu, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ghoul tersebut melemparkannya begitu saja keluar gedung hingga membuatnya merasa bahwa seluruh tulang-tulang dalam tubuhnya hancur ketika mendarat dengan kencang pada aspal di luar sana. Rasa sakit yang diderita kali ini membuatnya melupakan keinginan untuk bertahan hidup seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sakit, terlalu sakit sampai ia kini berharap untuk mati detik itu juga. Pandangan sayunya yang mulai terlihat buram kini menangkap cairan merah yang sudah melumuri seluruh tubuhnya, membuat genangan darah pada aspal di sekelilingnya.

Napasnya mulai terasa sangat sesak, suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin berangsur bersama darah dari tubuhnya yang mulai mengalir deras keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sepasang langkah kaki bergerak mendekati sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di samping kepalanya.

Dengan letih ia melirikkan matanya ke atas, melihat sekali lagi pada makhluk yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Sang predator tersebut membuka topeng berbentuk gagaknya. Sepasang mata bewarna hitam dengan pupil merah terlihat jelas, membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. Urat-urat yang menyembul di bagian pelipis membuatnya terasa semakin seram. Dua buah tentakel di punggung sosok tersebut kini bergerak liar. Sosok itu lah yang selama ini telah meneror umat manusia. Memangsa manusia sebagai makanannya. Makhluk kejam yang disebut Ghoul.

Ghoul tersebut berjongkok, berdiam diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya tergerak mendekati kepala sang korban.

KREK.

Dengan sukses ia mematahkan leher tersebut dalam tatapan dinginnya.

"Selamat makan."

Menguliti, mematahkan beberapa bagian dari tubuh, mencabuti organnya. Kini ia mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Tubuh yang tergeletatak di hadapannya tersebut secara perlahan sudah mulai terlihat tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri, perutnya sudah sangat lapar karena belum memakan manusia sejak sebulan yang lalu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan lokasinya yang kini berada di pinggir jalan.

Oh, Seberang jalan dari bangunan tua ini adalah sebuah hutan lebat dengan jurang yang terlihat dalam. Kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin ada orang lain yang akan melewati jalan menyeramkan seperti ini disaat malam hari.

Selain orang bodoh seperti mangsanya kali ini, tentu saja.

"Kau?"

"...Umh?"

.

.

.

SEBENARNYA ADA BERAPA ORANG BODOH DISINI?!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, di depan toko Sakanoshita.

"Huuuh, baru-baru ini ada penyerangan Ghoul yang terjadi di Tokyo, aku harap Kenma-san dan teman-temannya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Celetuk seorang pemuda pendek bersurai jingga ketika dirinya baru saja membaca sebuah berita yang muncul pada notifikasi di telepon genggamnya. Ditatapnya berita itu dengan serius, sementara tangan satunya yang tidak memegang _handphone_ tersebut memeluk sebuah bungkusan berisi bakpao daging. Kini posisinya tengah terduduk di depan toko Sakanoshita, tidak lupa dengan sesosok pemuda jangkung yang saat ini tepat berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pemuda bersurai jingga, atau sebut saja Hinata, membelalakkan matanya ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto korban tanpa sensor. Sesegera mungkin ia menutup jendela berita tersebut pada laya _handphone_-nya, tubuhnya seketika merinding. "Ghoul itu kenapa seram sekali, bulu kudukku sampai berdiri."

Mendengar ucapan teman jingganya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu hanya terdiam di tempat, seperti ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tahu ada banyak Ghoul di luar sana tengah berkeliaran. Jika saja mereka tidak mengeluarkan senjata dari dalam tubuh yang disebut Kagune, maka bentuknya persis menyerupai manusia normal, sulit di bedakan. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia, itu saja.

Ia pun tahu akan adanya beberapa Ghoul yang berusaha hidup membaur bersama manusia, seperti bersekolah misalnya, atau bekerja. Ia mendapatkan informasi seperti itu karena Hinata sering menceritakannya tantang makhluk predator teratas tersebut. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya teman satu klub bola volinya itu begitu tertarik.

Dalam diam iris biru gelapnya menatap jalanan yang berada di depan sana, hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul di kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke samping- ke bawah mengarah pada pemuda yang posisinya lebih rendah dari tatapan kedua iris biru gelapnya tersebut.

"Oi, Hinata."

"Umh? Ada apa Kageyama-_kun_?" sahut Hinata, dengan mulut menggembung penuh berisi bakpao daging, orang itu tengah mengunyah. Pemuda jingga tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dari samping, melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai gelap yang baru saja ia memanggilnya dengan nama Kageyama.

"Selama ini kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan Ghoul, kau tahu sendiri bisa saja mereka adalah temanmu, bukan?"

"Ya..., Jadi?"

"Kalau kau tahu salah satu temanmu adalah salah satu dari mereka...,"

Ucap Kageyama memberi jeda, sementara Hinata hanya diam saja menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari kedua belah bibir milik pemuda itu. 'Tak lupa Hinata masih mengunyah makanannya tersebut dengan santai.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kunyahan Hinata berhenti, ia segera menelannya. Iris coklatnya yang semula menengadah menatap pemuda di sampingnya kini bergerak melirik ke arah lain. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya ragu. "Uhm, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sih." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak, pelukannya pada bungkusan Bakpao daging dipererat. "...selama mereka tidak menyerang keluarga ku, atau teman-teman terdekatku selain dia."

Mendengarnya Kageyama hanya menyipitkan sebelah matanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, merasa heran. "Jadi kau tidak berniat melaporkannya?"

"Yah- itu tergantung, kalau orang yang kusayang terkena masalah dengannya apa boleh buat." Usai berkata seperti itu, pemuda bersurai jingga itu dengan sigap mendirikan tubuhnya. Menggerakkan kakinya semangat, kini ia sudah berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Kageyama, sebuah cengiran jahil terpampang disana. "Hei..., hei, pertanyaan macam apa ini? jangan-jangan Kageyama-_kun_ adalah Ghoul!?"

Kageyama terperanjat, ulah Hinata kini sukses membuatnya memasang tampang galaknya yang khas. "Uh, tidak. Kalau iya sudah lama aku memakanmu!".

Melihat respon Kageyama seperti itu, mau tidak mau Hinata hanya tertawa dibuatnya. "Hahaha, bercanda kok." Tawanya terhenti. Dengan rasa penasaran kini pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertanyaan yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh pemuda berposisi sebagai setter di dalam tim bola voli-nya tersebut. "Oh, kalau Kageyama sendiri bagaimana?"

Kageyama berpikir sejenak, ia menunduk, jemari tangannya yang panjang mengusap dagu.

"...Mungkin sama sepertimu."

Tentu saja, jawaban yang ia dapat dari Kageyama, sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata merasa puas. "Apa-apaan itu, jawaban yang tidak kreatif sekali. Huh." Dengan sengaja pemuda bernomor punggung sepuluh tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya -yang dengan suksesnya membuat Kageyama kembali memasang wajah galak.

"APA KAU BILANG?! HINATA, _BOKE_!"

"Hiiii, bahkan wajahmu lebih seram daripada Ghoul!"

"HAAHHH?"

Pintu toko yang berada tepat di belakang mereka berdua pun terbuka dengan cepat.

"OII, PULANGLAH KALIAN BERDUA."

Tepat saat perkelahian mereka nyaris saja di mulai, sang pemilik toko memunculkan kepala pirangnya. Berteriak nyalang pada kedua anak murid volinya. Mengusir mereka sebelum toko kesayangannya itu menjadi berisik oleh tingkah kekanakkan yang mereka berdua lancarkan. Huh, bisa-bisa tokonya akan sepi oleh pembeli, nanti. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, tentu saja.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kageyama dan Hinata segera berlari menjauihi toko tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau terkena omel sang pelatih kesayangan. Di tengah-tengah pelarian mereka, dengan sempatnya Kageyama berteriak menyalahkan Hinata. "OI, SEMUA INI KARENAMU, BOKE!"

"APA?! KENAPA AKU?!" Pemuda bersurai jingga itu segera memprotesnya, ia merasa tidak terima. Tatapannya memandang kesal pada Kageyama yang masih saja berlari di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya kedua iris coklatnya beralih pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Bakpao-bakpao dagingnya seketika itu terasa bergerak liar di dalam bungkusannya. Menyadari sesuatu di tengah-tengah larinya, kini ia memasang wajah cerah. "DAN KENAPA KITA JADI LOMBA LARI SEPERTI INI, KAGEYAMA!?

"TIDAK TAHU!"

Tidak disadari oleh mereka sendiri, atau mungkin hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka berteriak semangat untuk saling mendahului satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti pada persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan arah jalan menuju rumah Kageyama dan rumah Hinata. Menarik napas beberapa kali, Hinata bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik sementara Kageyama terduduk di pinggiran jalan begitu saja. Mereka berdua saat ini sama-sama berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang masih berdetak cepat.

"HAAA, aku menang, Kageyama!"

"Diamlah!"

Melirik sekilas pada pemuda bersurai gelap itu, Hinata segera mengambil salah satu bakpao dagingnya yang masih aman berada di dalam bungkusannya. Ia melemparkannya pada Kageyama.

"Hei, tangkap ini."

Dengan gerakan reflek, Kageyama segera menangkapnya, ia berhasil. Menatap bakpao daging itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada iris coklat Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Kau suka itu, bukan? Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatmu memakannya." Hinata memincingkan matanya, seakan menyelidiki sesuatu pada tubuh Kageyama. "Dan hei, apa kau tidak makan dengan benar? Aku rasa energimu semakin payah akhir-akhir ini?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kini menarik napas panjang bermaksud menanggapi, sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"... Kau benar, aku tidak makan dengan benar.''

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(note: Ini sudah dari sekian tahun Author tidak menulis FF lagi, huhu. Terakhir kali nulis ff sepertinya di tahun 2017, jadi untuk kali ini Author memulainya secara singkat terlebih dahulu. Dan- Oh, apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa-siapa saja Ghoul yang ada di cerita ini? hoho.)

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, ketika malam hari telah tiba.

Kayuh.

Kayuh.

Uh, sial. Karena kegiatannya di kelas, hari ini terpaksa ia harus pulang hingga larut malam. Bahkan dirinya tidak sampai mengikuti kegiatan klub voli kesayangannya. Hari ini kelasnya benar-benar sibuk, menyiapkan ini itu untuk di tampilkan pada festival ulang tahun sekolah. Ia, mengencangkan kayuhan pada sepedanya, berbahaya sekali berada di jalan sepi seperti ini pada malam hari.

Jalan menuju rumahnya melewati pinggiran hutan, jalan perbukitan yang sepi. Benar-benar akan menjadi pemandangan yang menyeramkan jika malam hari telah tiba. Apalagi dengan rumor penyerangan Ghoul yang kian meluas hingga katanya telah sampai pada prefektur Miyagi. Ghoul bertopeng gagak, adalah Ghoul yang katanya menguasai wilayah di sekitar sini.

"...!"

Mendengar suara ribut, ia segera menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Hingga tidak lama kemudian suara ribut itu diikuti oleh jeritan, seketika ia merinding. Ingin rasanya ia mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya melewati asal suara ribut tersebut. Yang ia tahu, suara itu berasal dari sebuah gedung tua berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia menolehkah kepalanya kesana kemari, tidak ada siapapun disini selain dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

Kabur?

Tepat saat otaknya memerintahkan untuk kembali bergerak, ia melihat sebuah tubuh yang terlempar. Ia mematung di tempatnya, seakan kedua kakinya telah tertempel di sana. Menyipitkan mata, dari seragam yang dipakai orang tersebut, ia tahu kalau orang itu berasal dari SMA yang sama dengan dirinya. Kembali pandangan terkejutnya menangkap sosok yang berjalan mendekati tubuh terlempar tersebut. Sosok itu kemudian berjongkok, mematahkan tulang leher tubuh tersebut berangsur dengan bagian-bagian lainnya sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sendiri sosok itu mulai memakan mayat berseragam sama sepertinya.

Kedua kakinya benar-benar terasa terpaku ditempat, ia tidak bisa pergi. Takut jika ia membuat gerakan fatal yang akan segera disadari oleh sosok menyeramkan tersebut.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Kau?"

"...Umh?"

.

.

.

Hei.

.

.

.

Siapapun itu, manusia yang sudah melihat wajahmu.

.

.

.

Harus kau bunuh.


End file.
